Gravity
by MishaMuse
Summary: "You want to fight it out? I'm making the match. Tonight's main event will be the new SES against Team Adorkable with CM Punk." "I still can't believe you guys are going by that ridiculous name," Punk says. A Team Adorkable short fic.
1. Anticipation

A/N: So it's been in my head to do a Team Adorkable one-shot for a while. The characters have been bugging me something fierce this week. As much as I'd love to do another full length fic with them, it's not the right time. However, this one isn't going to contain itself to a one-shot. So I'm compromising with a (most likely) three-shot, one for each member of Team Adorkable. Hope you like it! :)

Gravity

A Team Adorkable short fic

Chapter one: Anticipation

"Are you ready for this?" Matt asks me.

"What's to be ready for?" I answer.

"Sunshine's ready," Punk says, making a face at me. "It's all she's talked about all day."

Matt grins. "I know how she feels."

My heart's beating hard in my chest when Punk's music hits. "Good luck," I tell him, which makes him laugh.

"See you out there," he says before slipping through the curtain.

Matt squeezes my hand. "Michelle?"

"Hmm?" I'm paying more attention to the monitor than to Matt. I don't want to miss the cue.

"I…"

He sounds so hesitant and weird that I finally pull my attention from the monitor and stare at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hey, you guys are up," one of the production assistants says.

"Sorry," I mutter. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah, sure," Matt says, but I can tell that he's uneasy as we step through the curtains, the "Team Adorkable" music playing in the background.

"Maybe you should pick on someone who isn't alone, Gallows," Matt says into the microphone he'd picked up backstage.

"You and your girlfriend stay out of this, Hardy," Luke growls. Even knowing it's staged, it still hurts to see Punk on the ground in the ring, curled in the fetal position. "This is not your business."

"We're making it our business," Matt says, and then we run down to the ring and slide in, facing down Luke, Serena and Joey Mercury in his ski mask. "In fact, I say let's make it a fair fight. You three against the three of us."

Luke sneers. "There's no way you can beat the new SES."

Matt lunges like he's going to attack Luke, and Luke pushes Serena in front of him. She cowers. "Just like you to hide behind a girl, Gallows."

I cross the ring and kneel beside Punk while the rest of them are busy. "Some fun, huh?" Punk asks.

"A real blast," I agree. "I'm glad we're finally doing this."

"Me too. It'll nice to be back on the same team for a night."

I try not to smile. "Yeah."

Just then, Teddy Long's music hits. He comes to the top of the ramp and we all turn. "All right, players," he says. "You want to fight it out? I'm making the match. Tonight's main event will be the new SES against Team Adorkable with CM Punk."

"I still can't believe you guys are going by that ridiculous name," Punk says, as the crowd roars.

"We insisted on it," I say.

Punk sighs. "I worry about you two, Sunshine."

"No reason to, Cuddle Monkey."

He smirks, although it looks more like a grimace. We watch as Luke and the others from the new SES clear the ring, then Matt joins us so we can "help" Punk up. "Punk," he says.

"Hardy," Punk replies. The smirk is back as Matt and I each put an arm over our shoulders and the three of us leave the ring. Once we're backstage, Punk pulls his arms away. "Thanks for the lift."

"Hey, Serena," I say, hugging her. "You guys are still coming with us to dinner, right?"

Serena glances at Punk. "I think so."

"Luke, you're invited, too," I say. I like the SES a lot more now that I'm no longer a part of it. I think I still make Luke nervous, though, because he shakes his head.

"Sorry," he says. "I've got plans for tonight. Next time, maybe."

"Bummer. Perhaps brunch then," I say, which makes Punk laugh. My work here is done.

%^#

In the minutes before the new SES' music hits, I can hear the crowd's restlessness backstage. At first, there had been some debate among the creative team if it was better to have Team Adorkable come out first or the new SES, but they eventually decided that the good guys would come in last. Good guys. Not a label I'd have associated with myself six months ago. As the new SES files out, the crowd starts to boo.

"They're really over with the crowd, aren't they?" Matt says with a smile.

"Good thing," Punk says. "Otherwise, I got the crap beat out of me for nothing."

I nudge him. "Nah, you did it so you can go face."

"Bite your tongue!" Punk says. "I'd rather be a heel."

I chuckle. "Too late, Cuddle Monkey."

And sure enough, that's when our music hits. "I can't believe I'm going out there to a freaking Creed song," Punk mutters.

Matt looks offended. "It's Pearl Jam."

"Whatever."

"Guys," I say, grabbing Matt's hand, "let's do this."

We go first, with Punk behind us. The crowd cheers as we make our way down the ramp and into the ring. There's no talking this time. We situate ourselves in our corner and wait for the match to start.

Matt starts off for our side, against Luke. Punk leans over and says, "So, Pearl Jam, huh?"

"Matt takes his music very seriously," I say.

"It's seriously awful," Punk says. "If I had to come out to that every week, I'd invest in very good earplugs."

"It's not that bad," I say. "Oh, tag. Gotta go."

Serena had taken over for the new SES, meaning that I was in. She kicked Matt in the stomach, since he was down in their corner. When she sees me coming, she smirks and tags Gallows back in. "What are they doing?" I hear Stryker ask at the announce table.

"It looks like the new SES is trying to keep Team Adorkable off balance," Grisham says. "Michelle McCool got in the ring because Serena was tagged in, but now Matt's back to being the legal man because Serena tagged out again."

"Get out of the ring!" the ref was yelling. I turn like I'm going to go. Punk's doing a frantic little dance on the edge of the apron, so I slap his hand.

"Wait!" Stryker says. "McCool just tagged in Punk!"

"Good luck," I say, sliding out from between the ropes.

"Pearl Jam," he mutters as he passes me. I have to hold in a snicker.

Punk executes a gorgeous kick to Luke's back, causing Luke to turn and stare at his former mentor. Matt takes that opportunity to get out of the ring. "Wow," he says. "That actually kind of hurt."

"Welcome to professional wrestling," I say.

We look back into the ring. Luke and Punk are in the corner, duking it out. Luke tags in Joey, and then they switch again. Matt and I strain against the ropes, hands extended. "Punk really needs to tag or this is going to be all over," Grisham says.

"He's going for the Twelve Steps!" Stryker says. "I think we're about to see the end of this match."

"This should be good," Matt says.

"No!" Serena screams. She's climbed to the top rope, and she launches herself at Luke's back. Luke drops Punk and falls into the center of the ring. Punk stands and stares at Serena. They stare at each other for a long second. The crowd is screaming for him to cover. Then Punk drops and shoves Luke over and gets the pin. The arena erupts into applause and cheers. Punk stands and takes a step toward Serena. She starts to turn away, but he grabs her arm. There's another long look before he pulls her to him and kisses her. Then he lets her go and walks away, back to us, leaving a stunned Serena in the center of the ring.

"The winner of this match, Team Adorkable with CM Punk!" We come back into the ring. By now, Serena is headed for the back, with Joey and Luke right behind. We stand in the ring and celebrate to our music.

"Have you seen next week's script yet?" I ask Punk.

"No, why?" he asks.

"Because I think they're going to have to throw it out and address that kiss."

He grins. "I hope Serena doesn't kill me for that."

"You'll be fine," Matt says, sliding his arm around me. "Everyone loves a good romance, right?"


	2. Matt's Problem

A/N: I don't own anyone!

A/N: This is my first time writing from Matt's POV, so it may be a little less smooth than the Michelle/Punk style.

Gravity

A Team Adorkable short fic

Chapter Two: Matt's Problem

I wish we'd thought to say no to dinner with Punk and Serena. Michelle seems happy, though, as we sit in the booth across from the two of them, rehashing the match. "I can't believe you kissed me," Serena says, shoving her boyfriend.

Punk chuckles, but he looks embarrassed. "Sorry, Raindrop. It was a spur of the moment thing." He turns to me. "You're pretty quiet tonight, Matt."

"Just thinking," I say, my fingers toying with the glass in front of me. Now that we're away from work, I don't want to keep up the façade, but I don't have much choice with the Straightedgers sitting across from me. Truth be told, I'd rather be back at the hotel, alone. I'm not even sure I want Michelle's company right now.

As though she can hear my thoughts, Michelle drapes an arm over me and leans close. "You okay?"

"Fine," I mutter, trying to smile. She gives me a look like she doesn't believe me, but she lets the subject drop.

"Creative is going to kill you, Cuddle Monkey," she says to Punk. "Mark my words."

^%^

Michelle waits until we're in the car, alone, before she confronts me again. "What's going on with you, Matt?" she asks. "You're been weird all night."

I sigh. I know I said earlier that I wanted to talk, but now that the time's here, I'm not so sure how to say it. "I'm not happy, Michelle."

Instantly, she's on guard. "What, with us?"

"No, it's not that. It's work."

"But we're finally getting our Team Adorkable storyline, and we're working with the new SES. It's like a dream come true."

"For you, maybe," I say, "but I want more than that. This storyline's fine, but it's not getting me anywhere that a good feud would."

"Oh. This is about McIntyre again." She sits back in the seat, arms folded, and glares at me. "Listen, Matt, that was a mess and I don't think you should do it again. You should be happy that we're getting to work together."

"I should be," I admit. "But you've held the highest championship in your division, and I haven't. It's not because I'm not good enough- we both know that. It's because someone at the top has something against me."

Michelle sighs. "You know what? I'm tired. Maybe we should just go back to the hotel and go to our rooms."

"We're booked in together," I say.

"Well, I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind me crashing with her tonight." I don't feel any better for having made her mad. When we reach the hotel, she says, "I'm worried about you, Matt. I can see how this could cause problems for us somewhere down the road. I understand what you're saying, but sometimes it should just be enough to be happy with what you've got for the moment."

"You don't believe that," I say.

She gives me a long look. "Yeah, I do." She slides from the car, then turns back. "I'll be by to pick some stuff up later. Think about what I said, huh?"

"Sure," I say, but I know that she's not right. She's not going to change my mind.

%^%

I spend most of the evening alone, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. It's not helpful, as the longer I do it, the more I know I'm right. Be happy with what I've got? How, when the one thing I've always wanted the most is still eluding me? Michelle doesn't understand. None of them do. They didn't grow up with a dream of being a WWE champion. Most of them just sort of lucked into the business. And then there's Drew…

I hate thinking about him. I hate thinking about how he's had all these chances and he hasn't even been in the company a year. I've spend most of my adult life, bleeding and sweating for this company, and along comes a man with a Scottish accent and they start handing him things? Michelle keeps telling me not to worry about it, that work ethic pays off eventually, Christian and I are proof that that isn't always true. Even Jeff held the title and as much as I love my brother, his work ethic often leaves something to be desired.

Deep into these thoughts, there's a knock on the door. I open it to find Punk outside. "Your girlfriend kicked me out of my room," he grumbles. "She wanted to have girl time with Serena. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"That's bound to get you into trouble," says Punk good naturedly. "Come on. Let's go for a Pepsi or something."

I sigh. "Sorry, Punk, but…"

"You've been really mopey, Hardy," he says, his eyes narrowing. "You're not thinking of calling things off with Michelle, are you?"

"No! That's the furthest thing from my mind," I tell him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah. Sure." Punk smirks. "Look, don't be an idiot. I can see you're not fine. So what's bothering you?"

"Did Michelle send you to ask?"

"No. But she's in a mood, and she seems angry at everyone with a Y chromosome, so I figured you must have said something stupid."

He's not going to leave me alone. That much is obvious. I sigh. "Let me grab my wallet."

Punk shrugs. "Sounds good."

We're silent in the elevator and out to the car. Mine's closer, but he heads for his. "Are we riding together?"

"That depends," Punk says. "Are you going to tick me off enough that I want you to walk home?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I say.

"Then we should ride together. I saw a place about a block from here that looked promising."

I shrug and get into the car. "Sorry you're getting dragged into the middle of this, Punk."

"You and me both." He pulls the car into the parking lot of a little diner. A Pepsi sign is flashing in the window. The waitress takes one look at us, then raises her eyebrows. I try to think about how we must look to her. Huge guys, one covered in tattoos. I don't blame her for the look.

"Two?" she asks finally.

"Please," Punk says. "And if you could find us something out of the way, that would be good."

She looks even more startled by that. I have this insane urge to put my arm around Punk and call him "honey" just to see the look on her face, but I somehow manage to refrain. Mostly because Punk's already irritated with me, and adding fuel to the rumor mill won't help anyone. Instead, we follow our waitress to the table and settle in. She takes our drink orders, then leaves us alone. "I think she thinks we're together," I say.

Punk shrugs it off. "So long as she's not on Twitter," he mutters. Then, his attention shifts back to me. "What happened tonight between you and Michelle?"

I sigh. "I told her I wasn't happy with the way things are going at work. That I want the title, and this new storyline isn't going to lead there."

Punk sits back and stares at me. "You're the one that pushed for Team Adorkable," he says.

"I know."

"And you picked the crappiest entrance music ever."

"Hey!" I shake my head. "Forget it. It's not my fault that you have no taste in music."

"I think you've got that backwards." He sighs. "But honestly, Matt. You say something like that to her, how do you expect Michelle to react? She's hurt that your singles career means more to you than she does."

"It doesn't!" I say. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"I didn't say I did," Punk says. "But she said something to Serena about it before I left tonight. She said you'd rather be on your own, which I thought meant you were being an idiot concerning your relationship. I can see now that it goes deeper than that."

"It's just work, Punk."

"And work is your life," Punk says. "Just like it's mine, or Michelle's or Serena's. If you're not happy with the way you're being treated in the company, then you're not in a good place. There are only so many choices in this situation. Swallow your resentment and make it work, and hope that it doesn't destroy you, or mutiny. And somehow, if it's coming up, I don't think you're going to swallow the resentment."

"I have been for months," I say with a sigh. "And it's just not working anymore."

Punk meets my gaze. "Then if it's to be mutiny, the best thing you can do is play out the rest of this storyline and give the rest of us time to steer clear before you self destruct. You're my friend, Matt, but I'm not going to let you drag me down with you. And I'm sure as hell not going to stand by while you do it to Michelle."

I want to yell at him, tell him he's being stupid. Instead, I bite my tongue because the waitress is back with our drinks. "Yeah. Okay. You win, Punk."

"I don't want to win," Punk says, picking up the glass and taking a sip. "I want to make sure that no one gets hurt in the backlash of whatever you're going to do."

"I'm not going to do anything yet."

"Good." He nods. "You've probably got a month before they resolve the storyline. Use that time to figure out what it is you really want."

"I know what I want. I've always known. I want the title belt."

"More than you want Michelle?"

I sit back, frowning. I hadn't considered that it might be an either or. "I don't know."

"Then you need to find out," he tells me. "One month, Matt. Use it to figure out what you really want, and then you can go from there."


	3. Shatter

A/N: I don't own anyone!

Gravity

A Team Adorkable short fic

Chapter Three: Shatter

Most days, I'd tell you that I have the best job in the world. No, really. Maybe someone else might not think so, since it involves getting beat up pretty frequently, but if it's done right, it's more like a dance than a fight. It's beautiful in a way I can't describe.

Today? Not so much. The new script is in front of me, and Michelle is cracking jokes. "Told you creative was going to give you hell for that kiss!" she crows.

"I don't know why you're so happy about it," I grumble. "Team Adorkable is part of this, too."

"Oh, I know," she says, sliding onto the bench across from me in catering. "But we get to come out and save you again." She flips through the pages and points triumphantly, as if I hadn't already seen what she's talking about.

I sigh and look to my girlfriend, Serena. "Please explain to her why this isn't good."

"Sorry, Punk," Serena says with a chuckle. "I'm with Michelle on this one. Serves you right."

"Hmph." I pick the script up and stare at it, like that will make the words change to something more palatable.

Luke drops his script on the table and sits down next to Michelle. The two eye one another for a moment before he turns to me. "This…"

"I know," I say. "It's awful."

Luke chuckles. "Actually, it's way better than the last script they had. I can't wait to get this scene done today."

Michelle looks like she's holding back a snicker- not very well, I might add. "Why am I the only one who doesn't like this?" I ask.

"Don't whine, Cuddle Monkey," Michelle says to me. "It's unbecoming. Besides, this is going to really put a rocket on the current storyline. The feedback on that kiss has been amazing."

"So I hear." I lean against Serena, who smiles at me. "I still don't like getting the crap kicked out of me, two weeks in a row."

"Join the club," Matt grumbles, taking a seat on the other side of Michelle.

"At least we're winning again this week," she tells him. "That's better than what they had you booked for before Team Adorkable."

Matt's face is like a stormcloud, ready to break. The talk we had last week has been on my mind for days. Before he can make whatever comment he's gearing up to make to Michelle, I say, "You're right. This storyline is good for all of us. Plus it gives us a chance to really push the new SES."

"Now that it's breaking up, you mean?" Serena says with a smirk. "Because you know after last week, I'm out."

I sigh. "Doesn't matter. Suddenly, we're all Team Adorkable. Wow." I turn to Michelle. "This is like when you joined the Straightedge Society, but in reverse. Instead of us taking you in, now you're taking us in."

"What is the WWE going to do with a mixed stable?" Matt asks, his eyes on me. "Where is it going to go without another mixed stable to fight? Look what happened to the Hart Dynasty and now to the SES. That's us in a few weeks."

"There's no need to be so negative," Michelle says.

"Just telling it like it is," he says with a shrug.

"Excuse me," Michelle says, getting up. "I've got somewhere to be right now."

Once she's gone, Serena looks at Matt. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did." Matt smirks. "Push her away so she doesn't get hurt, right, Punk?"

Serena turns to me, eyes wide. "Punk?" she says, barely above a whisper.

"Raindrop," I say. "That's not what I said."

"Sure it is," Matt says.

"Well, it's not what I meant!" Serena stands up without a word and follows Michelle's lead. I turn to Matt. "I thought," I say, through gritted teeth, "that you were going to stop being an idiot and let the storyline play out."

"Maybe I'm tired of waiting," Matt says. He picks up his script and moves away from the table, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Damn it," I sigh. "Can't everyone get along for five minutes anymore?"

Luke shakes his head. "Sorry, Punk. But hey, you could always do what Hardy suggested and just cut ties with him."

"Not while there's a script, I can't. Besides, Matt's my friend. I'm not going to let him throw away everything he cares about because he suddenly has some kind of problem with management and creative."

"You may not have a choice."

"I know. That's what worries me." I run my teeth over my lip ring. "Guess I'd better go track down Serena and Michelle."

"Better you than me," Luke says.

^%^

I end up outside the girls locker room. I'm debating whether or not I ought to push the door open and risk being called a pervert when Layla comes out. "Are Michelle and Serena in there?" I ask her.

Layla makes a face. "They're in there," she says, right before she pushes past me.

That decides it. I push open the door and go inside. Luckily for me, they're alone. "Punk?" Serena says, standing from where she was half crouched beside Michelle's spot on a bench.

Michelle looks up at me, eyes red from crying. I think back to the last time Hardy made her cry, and the promise that he wouldn't do it again, and I can't help it. I clench my fists at my sides. "What's wrong with him?" Michelle finally blurts out.

"Ah, God. I wish I knew," I tell her.

"Serena told me he said you told him to push me away."

I sigh and take a spot beside where Serena is now crouched again. "Listen, Sunshine, it wasn't quite like that. It was… Well, let's just say that I told him if he planned to self destruct, he shouldn't try to take the rest of us with him."

"Is that what you think he's doing? Self destructing?"

"What would you call it?" I ask.

She stares at me for a long moment before nodding. "He said something to me the other night about not being happy. About not wanting to do the Team Adorkable storyline, and wanting to pursue the belt. I thought maybe he was just having an off night, but he hasn't been himself lately."

I nod, because there's not much to say to that. Serena pats Michelle's back. "Do you want to stay with us tonight?" she asks.

"No, I'll be okay. I booked my own room this time." She smiles, but it looks sickly and nothing like her usual perky self. "I can't believe he's doing this to me. I can't believe he's going to throw away a storyline that he fought for in order to be so… so selfish."

"Don't forget the crappy entrance music," I mutter.

Michelle glares at me. "I'm being serious, Punk! My relationship may be ending, and you're worried about us walking out to Pearl Jam?"

"Sorry," I say. "Nothing's changed for tonight, though. We're still doing the segment, and if he wants to talk to creative after that…" I shrug. "Well, that's really up to him. But you know that you can always hang with Serena and I."

"Absolutely," Serena agrees. "Maybe you and I could do some tagging, Michelle, like in the old days."

Michelle smiles. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably not have as much fun screaming in unison," Serena says, and the three of us smile at one another. No matter what Matt does from here on out, Serena and I will make sure that Michelle is okay.

^%^

The promo starts with me, cornering Serena backstage so we can talk. She has a reluctant look on her face. "Serena," I tell her, "Luke and Joey aren't going to treat you right. They're not here for you. I am." The words are eerily similar to how I feel about Matt and Michelle right now, but I push that thought aside, giving my best serious look to Serena.

"I can't, Punk," she's saying. "I can't betray them again."

"You're not betraying them, you're staying true to yourself. That kiss we shared…"

"You forced me!" she says, her eyes pleading. "I told them it wasn't my idea, that you were the one who kissed me."

"You stopped the match last week," I remind her. "You saved me."

"I know. I…" Her eyes get huge as she glances behind me. I turn, and the camera follows, showing Joey and Luke, arms crossed, glaring daggers at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this loser, Serena," Luke growls.

"Sorry, Luke," she says, cowering.

"Leave her out of this," I snarl.

"If only I could, Punk," Luke says. "But you just keep dragging her back into it." He and Joey attack, taking me down without too much struggle. "Stay away from Serena!" he yells in my face before getting up, grabbing her arm, and dragging her off. Serena casts a look over her shoulder at me before they disappear.

"Oh my God, Punk!" Michelle runs up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The new SES," I gasp. "They took Serena."

Matt follows Michelle into the shot. "Don't worry," he says, "we'll get her back."

The scene wraps and Michelle helps me up. "You okay?"

"Never better," I say, making a face at her.

She chuckles and nods to Serena, who has come back. "It looked good from my angle."

"Yeah, that's going to generate some interest in the storyline," Serena agrees, almost warily.

Matt's been watching us the whole time, but now he snorts and walks off. Michelle says, "He's not getting any better. In fact, he seems worse."

"A revolution is coming," I tell her. "And we're going to have to pick sides soon."

"You think he's that unhappy?" Michelle asks.

"Don't you?"

She sighs. "I don't know anymore. I've quit trying to plan the future because it seems like it's so fragile right now. One wrong move, and he'll take off into the sunset without me."

"Then maybe you should let him go."

"Easy for you to say," she tells me. "You and Serena are solid."

"Don't worry too much about Matt. This too shall pass," Serena tells her. "But in the meantime, maybe you should let him have his space. Stay clear, in case Punk's right and he's on the road to self destruction."

"Yeah, maybe," Michelle says, "but that's easier said than done."

A/N: This is the end of Gravity, and yes, I know it's a cliffhanger. I DO have plans to write another full length Team Adorkable fic, probably from Matt's POV, that deals with his darker side and what's going on with him. I won't be getting to that until I've finished something else, though, since running three big fics + school + my life offline = me not sleeping, ever. I may add another chapter (or more) to Gravity in the meantime, if the mood to write something to do with Team Adorkable hits me, and it follows the storyline I'm going to be working on for the next one. As always, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
